Just a Man
by bynon carget
Summary: I return to tell a tale, chapter two of Xmen and the new family member in the aftermath of a little run with Logan.
1. Chapter 1

It been too long since I last posted anything, many projects died some of them before even seeing the light thanks for a crashing of my PC, and a new job harsher hours can really make you lag behind. But I return to till tails.

This is one of them Tale of small family of mutants that just recently got a new member and is trying to adjust to the new comer.

**Just a Man **

The story is mainly told through Jean point of view but not exclusively, I based this story around the movie settings through it doesn't fall in a certain timeline before or after any of the movies perhaps to be on the safe side lets say it's after the first movie.

Oh, I almost forgot side of from Salem I don't owe any of Marvel characters.

He's seven feet tall a buckle of muscles, he got an arm made of metal. That he uses to put holes through tanks, his face is rough. He isn't hansom can't be called that. Thick, thick brows shadowing small rusted orbs, large nose like a hill on middle of his face, time had drawn it lines over his face adding more to his already wide cheekbones his face was rough almost dirty looking he must have ditched shaving for the last week or more. Add to that he hardly brushed his hair short dry a dark shade of black. He kept it short but he was probably never introduced to hair comb his outfits is old colors faded a hole or two wasn't a surprise either says he like it _comfy._

That about cover his appearance, his personality well that's another thing he's a hot headed man, a dry sense of humor more sarcasm then anything.

That was my first impression about him. I wasn't wrong, just not fully right either, he's a good hearted man his sarcasm while was sharp -sometimes sharp enough to draw blood - was mostly out of his act first think very much later. And his memory? It is of legends he needed two weeks to either recall our names or label it on the right person -once even managing to survive calling Logan Scott- how could he managed that is something only he can. If you can get past his odd sarcasm his twisted temper and manage to make him recall your name he isn't such a bad guy really.

I recall his first day here in the mansion, it was the end of a unexpected trip the professor made with the company of Logan of all people curiosity must have pulled the sum of us to wait in the main hall it was too big for just us but we were eager to see who is it that the professor went personally to get. Not to meet him but more to see who it is. At noon when the door clicked I was setting on the edge of the couch next to Scott claming his hand in mine the only sign of affection he felt Ok with displaying in public, to his left Rogue while the teen was mainly attached to Logan her hero -and I suspect even more- had taken a seat on the couch arm between Scott and Ororo with her cup of coffee, crossed feet and a book in lap over the an armchair, that left Hank taking seat opposite from Ororo.

First one in was the Professor with Logan pushing his wheelchair he seen us but didn't comment he kept his smile as a large man followed, Salem held a face burned by the desert, he was in his thirties, but despite that his hairline was making a haste withdraw I suspected another decade and he would be a shiny bold guy, he hadn't shaved in a while his beard was pointy needles, his face held many lines O where do I begin? Those between his brows you ask? From frowning my dear, the ones around his lips? Smiling Not sure he doesn't strike me as a man with many smiles.

He wasn't the biggest man I've seen -think Hulk- but he was a mass dressed in an old torn at the knees blue jeans, a green shirt under a darker shade of blue jacket -odd taste- and army black shoes, he was carrying the professor bags, Logan bag and probably his own as well total of six bags was hanging from his hand. But wait that hand of his wasn't flesh it was metal.

Rogue the youngest of us gave a slight "Oh" that caught the man attention he was focused on the professor but now his rusted orbs were on us a quick scan.

_ A lively bunch _

He was projecting not trained in the field of telepathy, his thoughts had a hint of sarcasm but no despise in them he was a mutant long enough to reach the point of accepting other mutants. Good save us the trouble.

His eyes shifted back to our mentor, Xavier gave a soft wave of his hand toward us "this is my family Mr. Salem" leaving the rest to us Hank began standing up he offered his hand "Dr. Hank McCoy, friends call me Hank" the guy dropped the bags on the ground crossing this distance within two of his wide steps accepting the offered hand into his metal one "Salem Adman not sure what I worked before but it sure didn't pay if I am this broke". It was said with a good nature still that flavor if sarcasm in his voice that man sure had it in his blood.

I came next "I am Jean Gray, Just Jean is fine call me Jeany and I will hurt you" a smile drawn on my lips my hand offered he towered easily over me.

Never seen such a shade of red almost fire again he was projecting an amused observation should I have been few years younger it would have made me blush but I got more control then that. He seems to hastate a little before putting his hand in mine, the metal cold ruff but a flawless design it moved as if was real, impressive but quite large, a large hand could easily swallow mine he didn't press at all fear of hurting me perhaps.

Red shades? And I thought those died I had to turn my head away to cover the unexplained smile it was Scott turn stiff as ever but Salem didn't seem bothered by it "Scott Summers". The large man nodded "the leader type I see"

Is he that good judge of character? Or is it just that Scott stands out that much? Now came Rogue turn there was a pause on Salem side upon reaching her but nothing his mind wasn't sending anything blank if could be said then a light smile formed on his face when Salem smile he mostly use the left corner of his mouth half a smile that others mostly use as a polite means of an insult he used it as in he's is delighted that was his idea of a smile single sided.

"Ah'm Rogue"

"They mostly shot them back home"

His reply was fast while Rogue blinked at him he just shock his head slightly his left hand came up in a soft embarrassed gesture "it's nothing, forgive me I just sometimes say things I don't even know".

His face seemed light but that was just a mask I could swear on it. Last but not least was Ororo once hearing her name he arched his thick brow "that name doesn't sound exactly from this side of the world" Ororo smiled at him "No it isn't, its something closer to your part of the world then here".

The professor now spoke his deep assuring tone "Ororo will lead you to your room Mr. Salem, rest. Then we can talk" but Salem quickly waved the idea off "there's no need for resting Professor –beside its Salem never Mr. Or Adman- I don't tire or to be exact I don't feel it".

The Doctor in me began to ponder to look up shelves within my brain for what could make someone unable to feel the top of the lest would be…something wrong with the Nerves system, Opps must have said the last part out load cause the professor was giving me the look however Salem picked the line "exactly, my mutation is all about my lack of feeling a variety of things including tied, drossy, drunk…"

"Pain" I cut in adding and he only seemed surprised slightly "yes and Pain"

Logan for the first time since he got here used his mouth, "with your size bob unable to feel pain and an arm like that…"

"A weapon you mean?" Salem cut in saying. There was a small pause I noticed his metal fingers clutching they moved without any sound I wonder if they were organic or.

"So" Salem spoke his light tone gone, his normally animated face harden up, there was no hostility in there just froze everything and placed it a side "lets get down to business" his sight his whole was on the professor even standing beside the lot of us he was eyeing the professor an impatient man.

It surprised me that the professor actually answered he normally discussed such matters in the office but in this case he said "Fine Salem, my offer is simple you help us in our quest for peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans in exchange for helping you with your own".

He loosened -Salem I mean- a smile boarded his rough face "I am game". Rogue blinked few times but couldn't keep quite "wha? Just like that?".

Ignore it I heard the thought sharp probably trying to sort something out to answer or not as it seemed. But he did side glancing at Rogue "I actually know what is the X-men and who are they I didn't come here blind" dear he didn't finish it, is Mr. Weapon having an instant interest in Rogue?

He didn't say anything more Salem stepped away back to the mess of bags he had left on the floor but only picked a single one a yellow tube like bag the yellow had faded to baby yellow or white it was old dirty it wasn't too big either it could hold change of cloth for say a week at most nothing more he threw it over his shoulder he invited the professor to discuses details as if he owned the place a weird man.

It won't be till later at dinner that we ran into Salem again, he was with Ororo, she must been giving him the tour he changed his cloth, well sorta of: he lost the jacket and the shirt, got a black one instead. It wasn't long sleeves like his jacket so his metal arm was out in the open it was copper colored large slightly larger then his flesh arm, reaching up to his elbow there were no signs of how the metal was attached on him it just ended over his elbow, the metal was worn scratched bruised but intact. He seemed delighted talking to Ororo but then he was faced with a dinner filled with kids the chatter died down everyone, almost everyone was staring at him in return Salem had an odd look on his face he didn't see this coming? But Ororo stepped in gracefully "children I want you to meet Mr. Salem Adman he will be the newest addition to the school"

Kids, bah I'd rather be the pray in a manhunt then be around kids

The man looked grim without even his little _load _thinking anyone would have guessed this wasn't the highlight of his evening the chatter began to rise up again no doubt debating over what kind of a _being _is this new guy while Salem followed Ro to the teachers table which at the moment was empty save me and Logan.

He sat across from Logan with Ro taking his left, placing both his hands on the table Salem took note of Logan eyes on him "can't really sheath it you know" Salem said a little defensively.

"I didn't say anything Bub" Logan reply was with mild amusement. We sat quietly for three seconds then Salem "food?" he asked with an arched brow not waiting for answer he was up and rooming for a bite.

I took the chance finally having Ro alone "so how was the tour?" Ro smiled lightly leaning forward so her words won't spread out "he's an interesting man to be around, the only thing he mocked more then _everything_ is his himself".

It was the end of the year with the finals on the doors, the kids were edgy and hardly seen without their books no doubt they would find the new comer as a new target for their gossip. Salem came back some time later, what was he doing all this time? By then Scott and Hank had joined us on the table both of them seemed drawn in one of their endless argues over something or the other. Salem came back and the table was full or almost Hank had taken the space Salem had picked few minutes ago. Odd enough Salem choose the other side where myself and Logan were setting he came to Logan "Hank, would you mind moving?" the table stopped eating glancing at Salem semi annoyed expression Logan changing mode and hint of annoyance at Hank side.

"Its Logan bub" the Wolverine growled at the new comer but Salem took it simply "My bad" his only reply then he seated himself pushing Logan inside so he was between myself and Salem on the bench. I had to pat Logan leg _under _the table to try and clam him and not provoke Scott not so gone issues with Logan. Salem seemed unaware of any of that he just sat with his plate it was almost empty just few Vegetables he ate quietly just throwing whatever was on his plate chewing swallowing all with his eyes locked on his plate an awkward silence thankfully it didn't last Salem finished his plate in record time and just left.

What was that all about?

Later that night I took a seat cross-legged over Ro bed it was almost eleven on a school night so the whole mansion is mostly sleeping Salem had been given the room between Ororo and Logan oddly enough, was this one of the professor effort to break the ice between the new comer and our resident Wolf? Or just to keep an eye on him? Anyhow Ororo had taken to sit with her back to the bed board turning on music a tad louder then usual but it should mask what we were talking about, he's only next door after all.

"You mean you didn't figure it out?" Ororo was surprised as I asked her the same thing that went thru my mind. I shock my head "should I?"

Ro had stopped toying with her CD player and turned to face me "You realize that Salem is an Arabic name no?" she said in a slow careful tone as if dealing with a child or something narrowing my eyes I gave a shrug "so?" Ro rolled her eyes and opened her lips to say something.

She didn't manage to say anything we heard Logan growl he must really be ticked off jumping off the bed we raced to his room, Salem own was open and I couldn't see him but I was too much in a hurry to pay attention. Logan room was open few steps to it we heard Rogue yell mixed with sound of breaking glass.

Logan was nowhere to be seen Rogue was at the door while Salem was standing in the middle of the room he was bleeding his flesh arm was bleeding probably from Logan but what the hell happened?

"I don't think he's dead" Salem was mumbling lowly he stepped toward the window "I didn't hit him that hard to begin with" leaning forward to look at where Logan had fallen apparently.

"Round two Bub".

And Salem disappeared from the room that was Logan voice yanking Salem with him down to the ground with a load thud but even so the two men were fighting, by now Scott has arrived in his visor followed close by Hank.

"What happened?" he demanded, Cyclops demanded.

"Logan and Salem are tearing each other" Ororo pointed down at the lawn pushing her a side Scott took a look for himself.

Logan was in a fury fit, growling, his claws extended, and the Wolverine unleashed. On the other hand the towering mutant didn't seem fuzzed at all if anything he was as much anger driven as Logan and they were engaged, I feared for Salem, the two engaged in close range, claws swinging clashing against metal arm it held well sparks flied from the clashes but nothing else the metal -the alloy- was extremely touch, trying to stop the fight using my telepathy at least on Logan wouldn't help the man head was so mixed up perhaps Salem….

But it was too late now Scott and Hank ducked to get down there they didn't see the last moments of the fight Logan gutting Salem, his claws sinking into the man flesh then out the other side.

_Can't feel pain._

I had forgotten that or just didn't imagine it, Logan was somewhere in between as a result Salem wasn't stopped he didn't grasp in pain or black out he didn't even flinch as Logan withdrew his claws. The large man took a step spreading his feet a tad more before he back handed Logan, his metal fist colliding with Logan face I could swear I heard the ill sound of Logan metal laced skull slam to Salem fist. The strike lunched Logan into a tree fifty feet away before he clasped under it.

That was the fight, by the time we reached them Salem was pressing his hand over his gut wounds he was bleeding despite the pressure applied we are gona need to operate on him pain feeling or not. Good thing he was able to walk by himself I doubt anyone but Hank could've moved him and Hank was busy with Logan and a little too freaked out Rogue. Tearing his shirt off Salem all but growled at me "that's mine you know" I ignored his protest wrapping it around his wound a make shift bandage it would only help so much.

The oddest surgery I been into or even heard of Salem went under the knife fully awake no drug we used was able to knock him out. Its freaky working on a patient that would keep asking you what you're doing in his body but at least he stayed still.

"He started it" that came from Salem heated a little childish maybe. I had to push him to lay down, the guy just got out of surgery and wasn't either feeling it or the amount of sleeping drugs I was pumping thru his veins the three stabs were critical but not much as I thought. I was starting to suspect that his mutation wasn't limited to no pain feeling.

"Clam down your going to hurt yourself" I said in a soothing tone luckily he seemed to respond he eased himself back into the bed beside me was Ro.

"Ok why don't you explain what actually happened then?" Ro began quietly, we were still in the medical bay Salem in one room with Ro setting on the chair next to him and I stood little to her side. He gave a sigh "I was just trying to help that _Teez" _I had no idea what the last word meant but by the look of Ro face it wasn't pleasant and he didn't pause there either "I was in bed when I heard noise from the next door, ignored it for few minutes perhaps a TV or anything such but it wasn't, so I got out to the hall trying to figure out what it was. It didn't stop, it was coming from the room next to mine I knocked on the door, I didn't know _he _was next door, nothing came and the noise didn't stop the door wasn't closed" he shut up long enough to glance at his self his metal arm hovering uneasily above his stomach but like a good boy he didn't touch it.

"He was a sleep a restless one causing him to toss and twist so I went to wake him up…..

_We really should place a sign on Logan door "don't wake the Wolverine" this the second time_

…..he woke with a jerk and claws thrown at me "… a shrug…"so I threw back" …

_Men_

**Teeze: Ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am back once more, the tale still lives despite not getting much of comments on it hopefully that's a good sign, anyhow now back to X-men and the new family member._

**Chapter Two**

Noon that when Ro got called from her class to the medical wing; Salem was getting restless, too restless. By the time she got there he was wandering around the halls lost in his patient outfit, that faint sky blue thing with a rather charming opening on the back, he must have missed it cause he was rooming the place rear naked most of his back was on display, a sight that should have brought smile to Ro lips if it wasn't what it really showed, his skin was ravaged by scars not just from Logan stab those were bandaged his whole midsection was covered.

But for endless wounds cuts and burns they were faint faded in away and that was only the half of it he couldn't feel pain right? Well add to it temperatures and air currents on bare skin, he must have heard Ro coming in cause he turned around glancing at her then at himself turning to face her he lowered his gaze to himself the medical clothing was only to the mids of his thighs he grabbed on the edge of it "painful on the eyes I know" he was referring to his legs they were strong muscled thick pair with mess of hair covering them in degrees from blond to brown his legs was also scared bare footed Salem was missing a toe.

The white haired woman smiled her soft assuring smile she was about to point out the little misunderstanding but he was talking again "I… where is my watch?" She titled her head to the side a fine brow coming up she wasn't sure she was following his line of thoughts "Um you shouldn't be even moving Salem never mind being out of the bed".

"I been worse" he stated but didn't elaborate however he's cooperating for a man that took Logan head on without a second thought, Salem sure is a good boy, I take him back to bed good thing we didn't ran into Logan again so soon they didn't need another fight, another good thing his wound seemed intact no bleeding no nothing but I am no doctor well have to tell Jean about this.

"I still need my watch you know" he seemed restless and he just went to bed a minute ago "what you need is someone to plug the IV's back".

"Nah, don't need them".

"Don't need them?"

"Don't need them".

I blinked at the foolish man now acting like a child perhaps he was truly a child. Seeing my expiration he rolled his eyes at loss of words it seemed finally finding something he looked back at me "find anything odd about me?"

"Side that you shouldn't be even able to sit up?"

"Yeah right, my arm silly" he replied back light hearted and with an insult that man. Still I couldn't find anything wrong with him until he ran his metal fingers over his arm, right he was stabbed there as well it wasn't that bad just gazed the flesh but now he had removed the bandage and the wound was hardly anything but a faint scar.

"You can heal?" he nodded lightly flexing his flesh hand in front of his face he was looking at his own fingers clutch and spread out "Yes, small wounds would take few hours but something as big as being stabbed in the gut would take a day maybe two".

So he has healing powers not strong as Logan but still its there.

"Where I should be working I am having a fight with the resident cat" sarcasm mixed with guilt and he was out of the bed again that man really take the term Restless to new heights.

"So what do we do first?"

Despite my protests this time Salem got out from the room like some child high on sugar, he was out the door while I all but leached to his leg "Salem get back in bed" anymore of this and I am gona test how good he was with lightning. But he stopped just outside the door and I almost ran into him. Pure luck it seemed both parties just came out, Logan and Salem, and I was getting ready to zap them both should they try anything, but nothing happened Logan had a slight case of swallowed eye the only remaining of the fight on him Rogue was behind him Salem glanced back and forth between the two was about to say something mouth opened but a snarl from Logan made Salem shut his mouth cross his brows and turn on his heels walking away. At least they were more civilized this time.

Things cooled down from there, I checked on Salem surgery it was almost gone in less then twenty-four hours he was up and kicking long before that. I managed somehow to keep him in my sight for the next day just to make sure everything was ok, during it I kept him busy with me in the lab doing endless useless things. At least down here Logan doesn't tend to pass by much. I take the time to do some research on him well not him more of his metal arm and the way it connected to his flesh. Up until know I have never seen anything with this degree of perfection, it could be of much help for people that lost a limp, he had surrendered his arm to me but in exchange I had to give him some distraction one of those bouncing balls he kept throwing it at the wall Thomb. Then catching it in his human hand Tuck.

Thomb – Tuck.

Thomb – Tuck.

Thomb – Tuck.

And I can't find anything, any lead. There's nothing, the alloy is like lead can't get any reading on the inside.

Thomb – Tuck.

And where the flesh ends there's nothing no metal implants no biochips no nothing.

Thomb – Tuck.

Yet he uses it like it's a real arm there's no limit, it function fully as a hand well side the sense part but he lack it that to begin with.

Thomb – Tuck.

That annoying noise keeps distracting me I raise my head from his arm he's not even looking at me he's fully focused on the ball. So when a wave of my hand and the ball takes an odd turn he jumps.

"Wow crazy ball onboard".

"Really? Amazing" my reaction was quite clam he glanced at me once a quick look then settled down not a word.

Woow Scary redhead

Much better.

"Tests." Salem stated with some boredom leaking thru his words, we were heading toward day two after the fight. Hank wanted to perform more tests and while I recommended that Salem should rest first he declared saying something about finishing everything first before sleeping.

"You want to run more tests." Another statement this time Salem's boredom was starting to really show, approaching a complete day for me down here in the lab, I was tired and I had other things to do, that is if I could manage anything after getting out of here.

"Yes, thru they aren't medical there's no knee jerking tests" that was Hank voice our resident science wiz he had joined us only few hours and with the level curiosity he was feeling this could take forever.

"Then what kind of test?" setting cross ankle on top of the examining table Salem had both hands on his knees and odd position I think I only seen Ro use it. Anyway at this point I was too tired I had to excuse myself leaving Salem at Hank mercy for the next hours perhaps that's the true test of Salem stamina.

"And how the hell should I know what it's made of?" that was little more then ten hours later, I came down to the lab to fetch some of my papers and god they were still at it. I washed, slept, woke up, and taught a class and they were still here.

"Ok, Ok I am sorry" Hank was apologizing his voice was a little tense but Salem own was quite edgy that guy housed quite a temper.

"The bad thing about not being able to feel is you can't fake a headache" Salem made a silly attempt at joking he was topless laying on his stomach over the examining table, both men were too busy to notice me coming in but the moment I took a single step inside both looked up, Hank from his seat in front of the lab computer and Salem half turned to see who came in but he flopped right back "Bah, not round three".

He _is_ restless he didn't have Logan disliking of labs and coats but all the less he wasn't one to be contained in such a locked place.

"No, that would be all for today" I didn't need to use spoken words or telepathy with Hank just a look and he understood he was quite intelligent man.

"But I don't feel sleepy"

"You don't _feel_ to begin with Salem, just trust me on this one" he acts hurt his hand holding over his heart "Your words cut deeper then steel" his mood had changed dramatically once out of Hank grip and his odd humor brings a light grin to my lips I walk him to his room opening the door for him I step a side "It will cut even deeper if you didn't hit the bed now" his shoulders falling and his feet dragging childish he was a one big child.

I know how my body works, I know that intense effort would lead to a lengthen amount of deep sleep that side the unfitting food here didn't help much the moment I laid down was the moment I went under just like that. It's just how my body worked; the moment it lays down is the moment it rest and so I was knocked out little before noon.

It wouldn't be till after midnight that I woke up, just like that, one second sleeping the other eyes wide open sitting up the room was dark it was a single room small with only a bed a single chair and desk to fill it, the florescent numbers on the clock told me it was late at night, great now I have endless shores to catch up on allow me to begin with the restroom.

Ok then, I am ready to go get some food, barefooted I think I would have liked to feel cold, it sure sounds like a pleasant feeling. Speaking of a pleasant feeling where the heck am I? I did it again got lost in thoughts as I went wandering, the place is huge and I hardly know anything of it, I would be lucky if I didn't get caught and accused of being a Peeping Tom or worse.

Ok where am I now? I stopped again lost how on earth can one person get lost while being lost? I don't think anyone else could do it I stopped, turned around myself, I was at one end of a hall with only few doors lined up on each side and at the end there was another door all closed, ok then simple enough, I need to go the other side. Hearing the door behind me move someone was coming out, grate no time to run no place to hide maybe if I pretend I was walking in my sleep.

An eeping sound someone was surprised to see someone else there, I turned on my heels to find Ororo "What are you doing here?" she said in a hissing whisper. "I am lost" I said, she looked at me funny closing her room door and dragging me along.


End file.
